from_the_crazyfandomcom-20200214-history
Coruscant system
|region=Core Worlds |sector=Corusca sector |coordinates= |xyz=0/0/0''Galactic Atlas'' |suns=1: Coruscant Prime |orbits=12 celestial bodies: #Partilm #Centax I #Centax II #Centax III #Coruscant #*Two moons #**Hesperidium #**Blaide #The Covey asteroid field #Muscave #*21 moons, including: #**Labyrinth Moon #**Improcco #Corstal #Mayre #*6 moons #Phovas #*1 moon: #**Palascus #Oborin's Field cometary cluster |stations=*Coruscant Orbital Station *Weather Control Station *Outer Coruscant System Defense Command Station |asteroids=The Covey |comets=Oborin's Field |nebulae= |other= |routes=*Perlemian Trade Route *Corellian Run *Namadii Corridor *Many minor routes |subsectors= |quadrants= |species=*Aguumdai *Human *Taung *Zhell Human Origins |otherspecies=Many immigrated species |language=Galactic Basic |population=Over one trillion |imports= |exports= |affiliation=Galactic Republic}} The Coruscant system was a star system located in the Corusca sector of human galaxy's Core Worlds, and was considered the most important star system in the galaxy's history due to its namesake, Coruscant. Coruscant was the capital planet of the Galactic Republic, the ruling galactic government, for a majority of its history, and its important was also due to its position at the crossroads of many important trade routes and hyperlanes, such as the Perlemian Trade Route and the Corellian Run. Many of the other planets and moons in the system served a purpose for the ecumenopolis Coruscant. In fact, one of its moons, Hesperidium, had been terraformed to become a "resort moon" for senators, bureaucrats and dignitaries who lived and worked on Coruscant. Overview The system itself had a total of twelve major celestial bodies orbiting the central white main-sequence star, Coruscant Prime. Of those twelve, ten were planets and the other two were asteroid and comet fields. Closest to the sun The closest planet to the star was Partilm, which was a small, barren world constantly being bathed by Coruscant Prime's rays. Partilm did not have any moons or an atmosphere, and any attempt to colonize it ended in research bases being melted. The next three were Centax I, II, and III—each served a purpose for Coruscant. All three were named after the first King of Coruscant, Lors Alpyn Centax. Centax I housed many research bases for scientists—the planet was covered in biodomes, each with different environments. Centax II was covered in military training facilities, and Centax III was a habitable world that housed many large human cities. Coruscant The fifth planet from the star was Coruscant itself—the intergalactically-recognized capital planet of the human galaxy. Orbiting Coruscant were two major space stations, the Coruscant Orbital Station which logged incoming leisure or business starships—not military starships, and the Weather Control Station which controlled Coruscant's weather system. Coruscant had two moons, the resort moon Hesperidium and Blaide. Blaide was an ecumenopolis like its parent planet, and was considered "the Core's Nar Shaddaa" due to its large amounts of crime happening on-world. Despite the crime, Blaide was also more xenologically diverse than Coruscant and was cheaper to live in than Coruscant, despite the living conditions not being as good. Outwards from Coruscant was the Covey asteroid field—remnants of the former planet Nabatu. Nabatu was once a habitable planet, but during the Coruscant War, it was devastated and destroyed by the marauding Taung. The Taung were driven away from the system by the Zhell, the ancestors to modern humans. The habitable zone Beyond the ruins of Nabatu was the gas giant Muscave. Muscave had twenty-one moons orbiting it, each unique in their own ways. One of the most notable examples was Improcco, a moon which had weather at the perfect temperature so that the surface of the planet was covered in liquid oxygen. Muscave was also orbited by the Labyrinth Moon, which's surface was covered in a maze of canyons and crags. Despite that, the planet was native to a variety of flora and fauna, as well as the sentient Aguumdai species. Beyond Muscave was the planet Corstal, which was home to numerous human cities and colonies, and the gas giant Mayre, which had six moons. None of those moons were habitable and the planet itself was surprisingly small for a gas-based world. The forgotten world The final world in the system was the tiny, ice-locked Phovas and its misshapen moon Palascus. Phovas, due to it being a "forgotten" planet with almost no visitors and almost uninhabitable, was home to a secret Jedi prison—Icekhall. It was home to many of the most dangerous criminals the Jedi had. Beyond Phovas was Oborin's Field, a cometary cloud that encompassed the outer edge of the system, and was similar to the Sol system's Oort cloud. The cloud, due to the constant travel through the system, had become misshapen and had "holes" in the cloud, which caused a much lower chance for comets to enter the inner system. History Appearances *''Night Assassins'' *''Prophecy'' *''Tales from Coruscant'' — "Hunting for Good" *''Tales from Coruscant'' — "A Failed Plot" * * * * * * * * * Sources *''Human Origins'' *''Galactic Atlas'' Notes and references Category:Corusca sector star systems